First Arrancar Air Wing
This page is still in progress and probably will be awaiting approval! It will be updated as I get time... Purpose The First Arrancar Air Wing serves as an aerial force of destruction as well as transport and surveilance. Founded by Joaquin Ribereno Airships HMS Queen Fiona Max Altitude: Indefinate Max Speed: Mach 5 Purpose: The star player. The Queen Fiona is the Command ship of the First Arrancar Air Wing, and the largest by far. Despite it's monsterous size, it is still extremely maneuverable at lower speeds. It contains several small hangar bays for smaller Aircraft that will be developed in the future, as well as a large bay that would have contained the Titans, if they hadn't been destroyed just because Jackie felt like it. It stores several fighting and flying robots, close to the doors for rapid deployment. There is no Mess Hall, as it is planned to be manned entirely by robots. There is, however, a brewery making this Joaquin's personal home-away-from-home should the need for a vacation arise. Captain: Joaquin Ribereño Crew: HMS Rosa Blanca Max Altitude: 4 mi Max Speed: 80mph Purpose: The first of the Fleet. The HMS Rosa Blanco exists as a bombing ship, as well as transport for anything that doesn't require IMMEDIATE delivery. There is very little room inside for anything other than the ordinance and crew, but it has a bay big enough for maybe a human-world bus. Captain: Crew: HMS Pantera Max Altitude: 2 mi Max Speed: 60 mph Purpose: The showoff. The HMS Pantera is solely used for diplomatic purposes. It contains no bombs or any type of cannons, only a very small crew of fighting robots. It is used to transport anyone to any location if a face-to-face meeting needs to be made, without the threat of force. Captain: Crew: HMS Bestia Max Altitude: 500 ft Max Speed: 40mph Purpose: The special kid on the bus. The HMS Bestia is slow. It does not have any cannons or bombs either, but its hull is the toughest of the entire fleet, and can easily mow down even the mightiest of towers. It is used to transport fighters or supplies to almost any location, as long as the need is not urgent. It's engines are also the loudest, making it's approach known from miles away with the loud hum of it's magnetic levitators. Captain: Crew: Fleet Robots Obreros The workers of the fleet. They serve no combative purpose and are only manned on any airships for repairs, maintenance and operation. They are surprisingly fast, and can outrun most lower level beings. STATS HAN: '''8 '''REI: '''8 '''HAK: '''2 '''SEI: '''2 '''BUK: '''2 '''HOH: '''8 Cazadors The Hunters. Their sole purpose is to seek and destroy. Very rarely will these robots be used to capture anything, and even more rare would be if they were seen punching or kicking. They are armed with reiatsu pistols and a variety of shells to choose from. '''STATS HAN: '''6 '''REI: '''6 '''HAK: '''2 '''SEI: '''8 '''BUK: '''2 '''HOH: '''8 Cortadors Cutters. Like the Cazadors, these robots are specifically seek-and-destroy. More than the Cazadors though, if a capture mission were needed, these would be the bots to send. Far more ruthless however, these things are the only breed of bot that lacks loyalty in the fleet, as they will often display far more excessive force than is needed at times. '''STATS HAN: '''6 '''REI: '''2 '''HAK: '''6 '''SEI: '''2 '''BUK: '''8 '''HOH: '''8 Merodeadors The Marauders. Soley used for kidnap/capture missions and anything that would require theft of an object or supplies. Quick and silent, the Marauders are very much the type of robot that can be used and never noticed. '''STATS HAN: '''8 '''REI: '''8 '''HAK: '''2 '''SEI: '''2 '''BUK: '''2 '''HOH: '''10 Alas Rojas The Red Wings. Joaquin's answer to the Helljumpers. These robots are the individual flying force, able to zoom from place to place with realative ease. They are armed with Reiatsu cannons on their arms, and jetpacks. '''STATS '''HAN: '''6 '''REI: '''2 '''HAK: '''2 '''SEI: '''10 '''BUK: '''4 '''HOH: '''8 Category:Las Noches